Innocent Eyes
by Malfoys-Lover1
Summary: CHAPTER 9 IS UP!!! What happens when Draco's twin girl comes to Hogwarts, Snape is Harry's dad the disturbing truth has been revealed and Lucius is getting suspicious, I'll do a better summary when I finish the story! It's good, trust me!! R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Innocent Eyes  
  
DISCLAIMER:I don't own any characters that are mentioned in which they belong to J.K. Rowling, respectful author of the Harry Potter books. However if you do happen to come across an unknown character then I believe it belongs to me! I OWN MORGANNA MALFOY!!!YAY!!  
  
A/N: Hi, I hope you enjoy the story and you review it appropriately if you happen to review it! No Flames unless you want them shoved back in your face, unless you have any problems, queries, questions etc.then I guess 'Happy Reading' from me!  
  
Malfoy - Lover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: Lucius didn't want a daughter, he detested it and forced Narcissa to give her up. Years later and the twin of Draco comes to Hogwarts the only school that will accept her and falls in love with a certain platinum blonde, what happens when the relationship becomes to close and daddy wants to meet the girl who his son fell for? A shocking truth and revelation comes out, how will Darco handle it and what will The Malfoys do!!!!!  
  
Innocent Eyes by Malfoy - Lover  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
"Lucius, this is unreasonable," the young woman's voice spat at the man who stood with his back to her. 'Why should I even bother?' she thought hysterically, 'He never cares about what I think, it's always him and his way'.  
  
He turned slowly to face the beautiful woman who stared at him patiently with her arms hanging and waiting for his response. 'Why can't she see this from my perspective?' He studied her for a minute watching her begin to tap her foot, 'sign of growing impatient' Lucius chuckled to himself.  
  
"What do you find so funny about this situation, Lucius?" she asked him seriously. He stopped chuckling.  
  
"Narcissa, I am not laughing about the situation we are in, just at how predictable you are," Lucius said smoothly and Narcissa glared at him, "I have decided that the little brat will not be staying with us much longer, I trust that you will agree with me." Narcissa stepped confidently up to where he stood so there was no longer a gap between them.  
  
"You uttermost bastard, always worrying about your stupid family tree and how having a girl would effect the name 'Malfoy'," Narcissa yelled at him, she raised her hand to slap him but he grabbed it just in time.  
  
"On no Narcissa, you don't have a clue what it's like," he hissed still clutching her hand with a hard grip, she gasped but still kept frowning at him. He had pushed her firmly against the wall and now held her in an uncomfortable position.  
"You're an ignorant, foolish witch Narcissa," he snapped at her, "what the hell do I have to do to make you realize that?" he asked impatiently. She focused on his piercing stare, "ANSWER ME THEN!"  
  
"Oh no Lucius, I know you to well," she bit her lip, " you'll have to kill me and even then you won't be satisfied. I'd rather die than be your wife any longer."  
  
Then it came, the blow that forced her to hit the ground, as soon as his fist connected with her cheek she felt the uprising pain in her left cheek. She fell to the ground, it was like slow motion, perhaps because this was not the first time she had met Lucius's fist.  
  
She brought her hand up to her cheek and began to rub it softly as she lay on the marble stone floor. Lucius stared at her, the woman who dared to answer him back.  
  
"Resort to violence Lucius, I hope it made you feel better but it still won't stop me from believing and thinking what I want to, " she answered sadistically and began to get up off the floor.  
  
He didn't see the salty tear that slowly rolled down her bruised cheek, the baby boy in the next room was crying and that seemed to be the only thing that mattered to him. Lucius walked away from his wife, exiting the room to see to their newly born son.  
  
***  
  
"Draco," Lucius cooed to the baby who was struggling in his father's strong arms. The baby stopped suddenly and looked up to his father's face, pointing and gurgling at him. Lucius gave his son a rare smile but before long it vanished as from the other side of the room came a small cry.  
  
"Dobby!" Lucius summoned suddenly, within a blink of an eye a rather ugly house-elf appeared wearing a rather dirty pillowcase. He bowed to his master and waited for orders.  
  
"Shut that thing up over there!" he bellowed and the house-elf jumped. Dobby began to move towards the crying sound when Narcissa happened to enter the room, glaring at Lucius and also making her way to where the crying sound was.  
  
"I will take over from here Dobby, you may go," she said firmly and the house-elf nodded in a subtle manner.  
"As the Lady of The House wishes," Dobby replied before disappearing with a small popping sound.  
  
Narcissa turned to see her husband cooing at their son, 'I'll kill him one day, only if Voldemort doesn't do it first'. The she turned back to see their beautiful baby girl who was studying her mother, just like her father sometimes did. Narcissa picked her up gently and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She remembered when she first set eyes on their beautiful twins, she loved Draco and Morganna as much as each other, no more, no less. However Lucius was more of a difficult person, he didn't want a daughter - just a son was important as it would mean an heir to the Malfoy Line, a daughter didn't mean a thing and he wanted to dispose of her as soon as he could. Lucius had become so infatuated with Draco, it was an obsession, Narcissa hated the fact that Lucius never tried to get to know Morganna, it broke her heart when he spoke of taking her to the wizarding adoption agency.  
  
"Hello Moganna," Narcissa said brightly, forgetting about Lucius and other worries she had on her mind. Morganna's lip curled, meaning to Narcissa that she was doing her best to smile.  
  
Meanwhile, Lucius was still holding Draco but watched Narcissa giving 'the thing' cuddles. He couldn't stand it, Narcissa was becoming to close to 'the thing', which meant it would have to go.  
  
'Perhaps tomorrow,' he thought cruelly, a curl in his lip, 'yes tomorrow would be perfect, then at least we can start to play a happy family sooner than I thought'. He looked back at Draco who was also copying his father's 'curl of the lip' and smiled evilly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Innocent Eyes  
  
DISCLAIMER: See first chapter of 'Innocent Eyes' for info if your bothered about it, no I don't own Harry Potter and co, however I own the plot and Morganna Malfoy, she's all mine!!  
  
ATTENTION! I'm trying to write this story all in one go before I get writer's block okay! Umm, hope you like it, but if you don't then don't give me an insulting flame just compose yourself, relax and try not to be rude!!!  
  
PREVIOUSLY ON INNOCENT EYES.  
  
'Perhaps tomorrow,' he thought cruelly, a curl in his lip, 'yes tomorrow would be perfect, then at least we can start to play a happy family sooner than I thought'. He looked back at Draco who was also copying his father's 'curl of the lip' and smiled evilly.  
  
And now we continue.....  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Narcissa broke down in to tears, 'how could he do this to his own daughter, our daughter?' she asked herself repeatedly. Lucius was in the room, he didn't want to waste time, he had the papers in his office and was persuading Narcissa to give up Morganna otherwise it would resort in violence, which he believed could be the answer.  
  
"Come now Narcissa, this is for the best," Lucius whispered to the woman who was sprawled across the floor, her cheek still had a tinge of purple from the other day when he had become aggressive and violent. He decided he would just get the papers from his office and get the damn woman to sign under forceful agreement.  
  
He exited the lounge and immediately strolled through the corridors, passing the exquisite paintings that filled the walls, they greeted him but he just ignored them, there was simply no time for friendly chat. Heading off to the right he muttered the password which opened up the large and grand bookcase which concealed his private office.  
  
'Now', he thought seriously, 'I am sure I left them right here, aha!' He spotted a few sheets of paper that had bold writing on with a symbol which represented the Wizarding Adoption Agency (WAA).  
  
Before he knew it he had the papers in the grasp of his right hand and was heading back to the lounge with a rather eager look on his face. Narcissa, however hadn't moved one bit from where she was when he was in the room before.  
  
"Lucius, " she whimpered from her low position, "why are you doing this, can't you see that you are making things even more difficult, when Draco is older he is going to want to know why.." she was interrupted.  
  
"He won't have to know Narcissa," Lucius cut her off and with his reply she just cried even louder. 'Darn woman!' he thought abruptly and went to kneel beside her.  
  
"Look Narcissa, I am doing this because it saves us from looking complete fools in front of my family. My two brothers have both produced single male heirs and father is exceedingly happy about this, if he knew that we produced a..a girl then he would most likely disown me!" Lucius choked. Narcissa glared at him.  
  
"That is crap," she replied, "Do you care what your father thinks so much that you become just as selfish, cruel and arrogant as he is?" Narcissa inquired.  
  
"OF COURSE I DO!" Lucius roared, "It is shame for you to be disowned by your family, I don't want to be looked down as unwanted!"  
  
He put the papers in front of her and waited, he waited for five minutes until finally.  
  
"Are you going to sign, now?" he asked her politely. She took her eyes off the floor and looked at him before drawing a deep breath.  
  
"No," she said, "I'm not signing that rubbish because your worried that you will be disowned and be ashamed of who your family is, Draco wouldn't want it and neither do I."  
  
"Then it looks like I'll force you to sign," he chuckled evilly and pulled his wand from his robe. He muttered some words and Narcissa drifted into a trance, she picked up her own wand which transfigured into a pen and she signed weakly on the form. Shocked at her own actions, which she had no control of she cursed him and predicted that one day Draco would know the truth.  
  
Little did Lucius know Narcissa did indeed have Seer's blood in her veins. 


	3. Chapter 3

Innocent Eyes  
  
A/N: Wahoo! 3rd chapter, I don't know if I will complete this story or even keep it up for long because it does suck, however!  
  
I hope you enjoy it, sorry bout the slow start but I had pop idol at school oh and SATs oh and lots of organizing etc, you get the picture!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Years later.  
  
Mrs. Cain never liked breaking bad news, it was one thing that gave her no satisfaction what so ever. She strolled through the long corridor, knowing that the particular student that she wanted to see would be waiting in her office for her. On purpose she slowed down.  
  
Morgan was bored, she had been waiting in the grand office for what seemed like forever. She knew it had been to do with the fight from yesterday, Mrs. Cain had informed her mother that she and Morgan should attend her office at 9am the next morning. Morgan knew it wasn't going to be praise for cutting Crystal's hair off and giving her a concussion soon after but she deserved it the spineless bitch.  
  
However, Morgan's mother was not relaxed about the situation, she was biting a nail and fiddling nervously with strands of her jet black hair. 'It's funny,' Morgan thought, 'we're nothing alike at all'. Morgan was a proud, bold and loud person where as her mother was secretive and shy. They looked completely different too, Morgan always knew this but she didn't think much of it, she could have skipped a generation - who knows, she never met her grandparents and they could have looked exactly like her! Morgan had striking hair, platinum blonde with grey piercing eyes and a rather pale complexion. Morgan had always been complimented on her features and so far she had been out with most of the boys in her entire class, except the dorky ones of course.  
  
The door opened slowly and a plump Mrs. Cain strode through the door in a tartan suit that did nothing for her features. Morgan's mother stood up and shook Mrs. Cain's hand nervously, Morgan still slumped in the chair making no effort at all. Mrs. Cain sat down at her desk and looked at Morgan with her caring blue eyes.  
  
"Morganna," she said, Morgan looked up, frowning a little at being called by her proper name.  
  
"You are aware of your actions yesterday, causing Miss Crystal Lynstath to indeed go in to hospital for immediate attention, you broke her arm and cut her hair, Morganna!" Mrs. Cain erupted and stood up without warning. She took a deep breath and the puffed her chest out so that she looked as though she had all authority what so ever. Morgan however was sitting back in her chair, bemused by the woman who stood in front of her and eccentric about her mother's behaviour who looked as though she was going to burst into tears and strangle Morgan at the same time.  
  
"Therefore as a result of your inappropriate actions, I have no other choice but to permanently expel you from Layton High School For Girls," Mrs. Cain concluded and looked at Morgan waiting for a predictable reply, but there was none.  
  
"Mrs. Cain," Morgan's mother began hopefully, "is there no other way that you can deal with this issue except expulsion?"  
  
"I am very sorry but the school governors have looked into this matter rather seriously and feel that expulsion would satisfy the case. They are only trying to do what's right, Mrs. Manstle, I am sure your daughter will be excepted into another school and of course fit in more there."  
  
It was true, Morgan had never fitted in at Layton, she had never found friends, only gained enemies and Crystal Lynstath was definitely in her most hated enemy book. That bitch had been the reason she was expelled and Morgan couldn't help but think that it should have been Crystal sitting where she was now. 'Oh well, it doesn't matter - I mean it's only school, who gives a damn?' She watched her mother plead with Mrs. Cain but every plead was returned with a 'I'm sorry Mrs. Manstle but there is nothing more to be done about this matter'.  
  
So Mrs. Manstle finally gave up and got to her feet, eyes watering she gave one final glance at Mrs. Cain and she headed towards the door. Morgan followed behind her mother looking around the office one last time before shutting the door firmly.  
  
The two figures headed towards the old ford fiesta near the back end of the car park. Neither of them spoke as they got into the car and drove off through the old rusty gates that stood at the Entrance of Layton High.  
  
"It's me, Linda," the woman answered as she spoke into the receiver. She waited for a response patiently, tapping her fingers gently on the desk.  
"I've been waiting for your call Linda, ever since you know when," a male voice answered from the other end, it had a cold tone that shook her spine.  
  
"Not changed one bit have you Severus?" she joked, "Still got the icy tone and everything that makes you such a terrifying person."  
  
"Well, you phoned and I take it has something to do with Morganna otherwise you never would have phoned, not even for me," he sneered lightly. She jumped but straightened up quickly.  
  
"She's been expelled, I tried and pleaded but that bloody headmistress is an absolute, oh lets not go there, let's just say that I have tried every other school but they don't except expelled students and home tutoring is out of the window, what am I going to do? I know we were going to try and keep her away but she's done things that she doesn't understand, she's noticed things Severus, how much longer do I have to hide the truth?"  
  
"You don't have to," he simply answered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is that Albus Dumbledore has accepted that Morganna should get to know her magical roots better, we knew she had been expelled - sources - and he has decided to enroll her as a student at Hogwarts."  
  
"But, we were keeping her away from the whole thing, what about Lucius Malfoy for Heaven's Sake! He would have a fit, I'm sure of it, especially if Morganna did happen to find out who her real parents are, she would claim half heir and everything, he would have her killed so no one would know as well."  
  
"Who said he would ever know, listen, I have to go now but bring yourself down to Hogwarts tomorrow with Morganna, if everything goes well then she should be able to start next week, God do I hate these muggle contraptions, telephones they call them, tuh, I call them a bloody pain in the.."  
  
"Ah, but Severus, there here for a good reason, they make everything look normal! I'll be there tomorrow then with Morganna, hopefully I'll see you if your not too busy that is!" she giggled and put the receiver down.  
  
Severus Snape smirked as he put the receiver down, he remembered Linda well, she had gone to Hogwarts at the same period he had and they had been going out with each other at one point. When they graduated however, Linda left with her future husband and Severus, well he was just left at Hogwarts, relishing his past and regretting that he had ever broken up with Linda.  
  
A/N: The chapter's finished, wahoo.gosh I'm ready to throw a party! Okay I'm definitely going to start making chapters longer, from now on anyway! Ignore my bio, I saw Matrix reloaded ages and ages ago! Anyway I plan to bring more of Snape in to this hopefully, him being Lucius's supposed friend and his mystery past with Linda! Morganna is of course the star in this and yup she's going to hogwarts very soon! You'll have to read though.DRACO COMING IN FUTURE CHAPPIES AND THE WHOLE MALFOY BUNCH!!!!!!  
  
Oh and a 'seer' is a person who can see things that will happen in the future, before they are happening..Ok if I haven't made that clear enough email me and I'll give you a full lecture! 


	4. Chapter 4

Innocent Eyes  
  
A/N: Ooooh! 4th chappie! I need some reviews, I know it isn't great at the moment but I promise it's going to get better! Remember.'All good things come to those who wait!' famous quote!  
  
By the way we've established that Linda IS Morganna's adoptive mother okay. Morganna is called Morgan for short, I hope that clears up any problems if you had any before.  
  
££££££££££££££££££££££££££MONEY££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££  
  
'This is so boring', Morgan thought as she looked at the empty road ahead, 'I would probably actually prefer to spend a few hours alone with Crystal Lynstath than this'. She didn't know any better, her mother had kept the visit to Hogwarts a secret and decided it would be better explaining it there with the others than on her own. Linda looked at Morgan, she felt sorry for her, the poor girl had been living a lie and she wasn't entirely sure that Morgan would be able to handle it all. Sure, Morgan was a strong minded person, stronger than herself but heck, this was a very big thing to take in, no matter how strong you were mentally.  
  
She pushed her foot on the acceleration pedal and they began to gain speed. 'We'll be there soon and then you'll loose her, is that what you want? She'll probably never speak to you again for protecting her, do you really want that?' Linda thought hard, she didn't want to do it inside but she felt Morgan had a right to her own past.  
  
The platinum blonde finally sat upright as they approached a huge castle, "what is that place?" she asked curiously. Linda gulped and looked at the tall castle standing proudly, she knew only those with magical blood could see it.  
  
"That is where we are going," she forced a smile and watched Morgan sink back into her seat, resting her feet on the dashboard in front of her. They pulled up at the giant gates and took the rather uphill walk to the castle. Morgan complained but Linda thought nothing of it and carried on walking.  
  
"******  
  
"We made it!" Morgan cried happily, "I don't think I've ever managed to walk a hill like that before, now mum are you going to explain what this is all about, we are here after all."  
  
"Ah, Linda and Morganna I do believe," a warm voice suddenly said from behind Morgan. Morgan twirled around to see an oddly dressed man, Linda seemed to be in shock as well as she was practically gawping at the sight. Morgan decided to try mouthing at her mother but she couldn't quite get her attention so instead she just decided to try and confront the old man before her.  
  
"Who are you old man and how come you know my name?" Morgan asked confidently. The man smiled and his blue eyes gave off a small twinkle.  
  
"Morgan, watch what you say!" Linda said suddenly even though she was still looking at Albus Dumbledore who slowly turned to face her. 'Why did he dress in the old robes and magic hat, I knew this wasn't a good move, why oh why please dear Merlin, why!' she thought. Morgan stared at the two people in front of her, until a hand tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to face a tall man.  
  
He had cold black eyes that could pierce anyone they set their sight on, his dark, greasy hair reached just above shoulder length and he was dressed in black, black robes. Morgan shook her head, 'why are these funny people wearing robes? It's not like it's the 16th century or anything, perhaps there's a fancy dress party or something going on and we're invited but there's one problem..why aren't we dressed for the occasion!' She looked at her mum, who was now facing the ground, shaking madly.  
  
"Morganna, my name is Severus Snape, this is Albus Dumbledore, I believe there is a lot to explain and you will have a lot of questions I'm sure and this would be much easier If we took this inside, please follow me."  
  
'Oh no,' Morgan thought as she followed the tall man, 'mum is sending me to a boarding school, this is so unfair, she didn't even tell me, she will pay!' Morgan glared at her mother who was focused on the ground as she moved along behind Dumbledore. 'I don't think I'm going to like this one bit.'  
  
!*********  
  
Morgan had never seen such a grand place, it was out of one of her dream's, she was sure, the corridors seemed familiar as they passed through and ended up inside Dumbledore's large office.  
  
"Please take a seat, both of you," Dumbledore began and he positioned himself the other side with Snape. All four were now sitting around the desk.  
  
"I have a question, just something freaky happened while we were out there, there was a picture of a man out there and I know this sounds insane but he said something to me and I know you may think that I'm lying and.." Morgan said but was interrupted.  
  
"All will be explained," Dumbledore said, "in good time Morganna." Morgan scowled, her full name was like an insult to her, she hated it when people called her 'Morganna'.  
  
"Morganna, we should have told you this a long time ago but we thought better of it and tried to keep you away from our world. You see you are of magical blood, you have the genes of a witch in fact you are a witch Morganna, just with a bit of training and witchcraft/wizardry education then you should turn out to be a very fine witch."  
  
Morganna burst out into laughter, "a witch!" she cackled, "a fine witch! I'm sorry to break this to you but there are no witches, wizards, goblins or fairies, it's a load of old nonsense, just a children's story book."  
  
"No," her mum now spoke, Linda had managed to get enough courage to speak, "it isn't nonsense Morgan, it's real and it's true, you know inside yourself it's true because it's in you too."  
  
Morgan rolled her eyes, "oh mum not you as well, I always knew you were close to loosing it but come on, your not going to believe these people are you?" Then Morgan stopped and looked at all three of the people around her." Wait a minute, I see what your all trying to do, you want to play a nasty trick so that I get sent to a mental home or something, just because, because of Crystal Lynstath!" Morgan yelled angrily and got up, she was going to run for it, there was no way they were going to take her whole life away so she could spend it in 'Manfield's Institute' (a/n: Manfield's is a fictional mental home!) She pegged it as fast as she could towards the door but somehow the door managed to shut itself, she pulled at the handle with a forceful grip, "open you stupid thing, open!" she shouted at the door, kicking it from rage.  
  
"Morganna, please sit down," Dumbledore asked sensibly, Morgan ignored him.  
  
"No, you inconsiderate bastard!" she yelled and stopped kicking the door to face him. Linda ran forwards.  
  
"Morganna! What have I told you about that use of filthy language? It is unacceptable, I never want to hear you use that word again especially when speaking to an adult."  
  
Morganna spotted a stick in the old man's hand; she lunged forwards and grabbed it suddenly. Dumbledore however seemed quite pleased that Morgan had retrieved his wand. Linda was frowning, she moved forwards towards Morgan. Snape just stood there with his arms crossed.  
  
"So, you have a whole act going on here," Morgan sighed looking at the wand, "you even bothered to make little wands too! This is so pathetic, my own mother wants to be rid of me too," she flicked the wand suddenly in her hand pointing it towards Linda when suddenly a jet of purple materialized and Linda ducked out of the way.  
  
"What the?" Morgan said and she passed out cold, dropping the wand on the floor as she fell.  
  
"********  
  
Morgan woke up, she was lying in a comfortable bed in an unknown surrounding, her mum was sitting beside her, watching her. Morgan sat up abruptly and looked at her mother. It took Morgan a minute to realize what had happened for her to end up in a place you could say sort of looked like a hospital.  
  
"How come you never told me all of this before?" she asked softly, remembering, Linda smiled slowly.  
  
"I didn't tell you because I never thought you were truly ready to know until now," Linda lied and clutched Morgan's hand gently. She had lied because Dumbledore had told her it would be too dangerous if Lucius Malfoy knew his daughter was in Hogwarts. Lucius had entrusted Snape to get rid of Morgan when the wizard care workers had rejected his form, they could see through forced signatures too, those places were so clever! Lucius believed that Morgan had gone to a muggle home where she would never know of her magical heritage or him, Narcissa and Draco. He didn't want to kill her, he just wanted to be rid of her. However naturally, Dumbledore knew of the plans and didn't want to deny Morgan of her magical abilities (until she was ready to understand them) and thought it would be best for her to live with a pure blood couple, who better than Mark and Linda! (A/N: Mark is infertile) So Snape had taken the baby Morgan to the couple's home where they accepted to care for her and love her as their own. The couple though had to become more muggle like incase Lucius ever did find out though.  
  
"So, what do I do now? Go to magic school?" Morgan asked sarcastically and pretended her arm was a wand, waving it around stupidly.  
  
"Something like that," Linda answered a bit more truthfully this time. Morgan looked at her in disbelief, but then Dumbledore had arrived and Morgan sunk low into her bed, feeling guilty about her previous actions towards the man from the day before.  
  
"Hello Morganna," he said in a cheerful manner and sat himself at the end of her bed. A tinge of rose began to fill her pale cheeks.  
  
"Hi Sir," she said in a polite manner. He smiled, the twinkle of his eye once again shining and he pushed his half - moon glasses up to the bridge of his nose before clasping his hands together and placing them on his lap.  
  
"You are feeling better I presume after yesterday's little incident?" he asked curiously and she replied with a curt nod.  
  
" For curiosity Morganna, do you happen to believe anything of your magical heritage?" Dumbledore inquired. Morgan looked at the old man before her and for once thought if she did believe it then perhaps it would make up for her poor manners from yesterday.  
  
"There are a few things I believe in life, magic was never one of them," Morgan stated, "but when I see something with my own eyes that even I didn't believe then yes it does change my outlook on that particular thing and now for once I can say I do believe some aspects of magic, I would appreciate it however if you didn't repeat what I just said to anyone else because I would probably never be able to live again!" she smiled and took a deep breath. Dumbledore chuckled. 'YES!' she thought, 'you managed to word that perfectly and I think you may have got back into the good books, now you can say what you like - magic or no magic'.  
  
"Right then," Dumbledore said getting up, "Welcome to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Morganna you will be joining us to learn advanced magical skills and expand your abilities, oh and before I forget, this is the Hospital Wing, usually people who are ill or have had accidents come here, you being one of them!" he added merrily.  
  
"But!" Morgan groaned, "I have to go to magic school?" Dumbledore chuckled lightly.  
  
"Of course Morganna!" he smiled, "you will be ready to start on Monday I believe, Linda you will help her get settled in, must be off - staff meeting to attend to, before I go, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Albus Dumbledore - Headmaster of Hogwarts!" he said quickly and began to leave towards the door.  
  
"Yeah, and you never told me how you knew my name either!" Morgan shouted after him from the warmth of her bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Innocent Eyes  
  
A/N: Chapter 5 is up, here it is! First though some special mentions to first reviewers! Thankyou, thankyou and don't forget to review!  
  
Thanks for great reviews from:  
  
SpellWowbackward: I'm glad you found it good, keep reading by the way!  
  
XOX: I'll be updating more often now cos I'm off school for ages, I think anywayz! Glad you find it cool!  
  
Yadrianne: glad you wanted to know about seer's blood, I left a note on one of the chapter's if you check it out in A/N section, it should be there fingers crossed! Thanks for the comment made.  
  
RoswellJen007: I'm happy you enjoyed it, the soul reason I write perhaps for other's enjoyment. The story itself may need some checking at points and changes due to twists in the storyline, I'm not sure where this one is going to go but I have various ideas! Thanks!  
  
Cherriberry aka Lisi: Thankyou for your review, you and me have something in common we both love Draco, lol! Thanks for the support.  
  
Phew! To the rest of FanFIction population.ENJOY and don't forget to review! (No flames, can't take the heat.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Sunday evening and Morgan's belongings had been brought to the school, Linda was making final preparations by buying Morgan's books and equipment from Diagon Alley. Morgan had wanted to go but Dumbledore wanted to have a chat with Morgan and so she had to stay behind.  
  
Dumbledore had decided that Morgan would be better off not knowing who her real parents were and so Linda would have to still play the motherly role she had gotten used to. All Dumbledore had wanted to say in the meeting was what would happen the very next day when Morgan would meet her peers and begin her magical education at Hogwarts.  
  
Morgan sighed after what seemed to be ages spent in Dumbledore's office until there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," Dumbledore called and the door pushed open. A cheerful man walked through with a hat on, but he took it off and bowed to Dumbledore. The man was dressed in midnight blue robes and he was carrying a small case.  
  
"Good evening Albus," he addressed Dumbledore and moved closer towards the desk. He grinned at Morgan who didn't grin back. 'When will this be over?' she thought and looked at the two men.  
  
"Ah, Ollivander, I'm so glad you could come," Dumbledore exclaimed, "this is Morganna who will be trying out the wands this evening, Morganna this Is Ollivander who is a great wand maker, among the very best in the world."  
  
Morgan nodded politely showing approval and went to shake Ollivander's offering hand.  
  
"Morganna, you will be trying out wands tonight," Dumbledore announced to her, "because you of course will need a wand to participate in most of the lessons you will take In Hogwarts. Once you have found the correct wand that suits you, then as I was saying one of our students will be arriving and I will explain what is going to happen to make sure you settle in here."  
  
After an hour of trying out wands from Ollivander's small case, they found the perfect match for Morgan. Morgan loved the feel of the wand; she felt she could fly with it fitted in the palm of her hand.  
  
Soon after Ollivander left and yet again there was another knock on the door. This time there was a young woman about the same age as Morgan. Morgan suddenly took an interest and realized that the girl was a student. She had quite long but bushy brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes that satisfied her features.  
  
"Hermione, how nice to see you!" Dumbledore said and the brown haired girl stepped forwards into the room.  
  
"********  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione addressed the professor politely, she looked at Morgan who was curiously looking back. Hermione managed a smile.  
  
"Professor Snape sent me up here he said that you wanted to speak to me," Hermione added and looked expectantly to the Headmaster, he smiled softly.  
  
"Yes Hermione, this is Morganna, although I can see from her facial expression she prefers to be known as 'Morgan'" Dumbledore chuckled when Morgan had scowled but then curled her lip in delight of being known as 'Morgan'. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Morgan, is our new student and latest addition to Hogwarts School, she is of magical blood but like yourself has been raised by muggle parentage. She has never cast a spell before but she does have the unique talent, I believe she will be a fast learner but will probably need help from you sometimes. She will be joining Gryffindor House tomorrow and I will make the announcement in the morning but until then it would be best if only we knew, if you could Miss Granger."  
  
"Of course Professor," Hermione replied pleasantly and turned to face Morgan. Morgan was still staring at the girl, 'she reminds me of Crystal..no, no we are not even going there Morgan! I've been given a fresh start, I'm going to use this as my advantage, or am I?' Morgan chuckled to herself.  
  
"Perhaps you two could get more acquainted? I have to be at another staff meeting I am afraid, final preparations for tomorrow you see," Dumbledore said, "I do tend to have a lot of staff meetings!" With that he disappeared out of the door and left the two girls who were now looking at each other with curiosity.  
  
'Oh God!' Hermione suddenly thought, 'she reminds me of Malfoy!'  
  
"So," Morgan smirked, Hermione almost screamed at the likeness of Morgan and Draco, "what sort of 'stuff' do you do here?"  
  
"Well..um, we have lessons like herbology, care of magical creatures, transfiguration.." Hermione said nervously but was interrupted.  
  
"Woah! Hold your horses Hermione, it is Hermione isn't it?" Morgan saw Hermione nod, "I'm new to this whole thing, I didn't even believe in magic until Friday just gone. It wasn't until I almost caused an injury to my own mother that it actually sunk in! Maybe you should go through each lesson with an explanation about what the lesson actually consists of. I mean your probably a really intelligent person so it shouldn't be too hard, should it?" Morgan suggested and Hermione nodded again.  
  
"****  
  
"So your telling me that there's this pompous git here and I look exactly like him!" Morgan laughed with Hermione.  
  
"Something like that his name is Draco, Draco Malfoy, you and him look like each other so much it is incredible!" Hermione giggled. Morgan straightened up, still smiling.  
  
"My mum has definitely mentioned Malfoy before, something like Lucus Malfoy, something like that anyway," Morgan commented, Hermione stood up.  
  
"Oh Lucius Malfoy, not Lucus, he's Draco's dad, a really horrible man in fact you could call him the bigger version of Draco, I hate Malfoy he's always insulting me and my friends, believe me you want to keep away from him," Hermione warned Morgan. Morgan thought for a moment, 'he does sound like fun to play with' but she shoved the idea out of her head, Morgan had a friend and instead of dreading about going to Hogwarts, she felt that she might just have some fun.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is a bit shorter but I wanted Morgan's first day in a chapter by itself so there you go! I've got to go and write that now so ta ta and I'll update within a day or a few hours once I have written next chapter okay!  
  
P.S:::Ooooh, Hermione and Morgan are friends - dodgy isn't it but I had to include Hermione because she's an intelligent girl and incase I have any other use for her in the storyline. I'm thinking about making Harry fall for Morgan as well as Draco.what do you think! Lemme know!! Chow! 


	6. Chapter 6

Innocent Eyes  
  
A/N: Hope you liked chapter 5! Okay I think we're ready to let Morgan actually begin her first day at Hogwarts and yes it will include a certain platinum blonde male..hint hint!  
  
Thinking about writing a fic about Snape's daughter! Perhaps I should finish this first though, I need reviews!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Morgan had woken up to her mother who was shaking her frantically in an effort to get her up. Morgan rolled her eyes and yawned.  
  
"Okay mum, I'm up!" Morgan said but slowly shut her eyes once again and began to snore, Linda sighed.  
  
"If this doesn't work, nothing will." Linda whispered to herself and summoned a glass of water. She raised her hand to the incoming glass and held it above Morgan's head. Soon after.  
  
"Arrrgh!" Morgan grunted and felt the icy cold water run down her back, Linda laughed. "That wasn't funny!" Morgan exclaimed and pulled the wet duvet off herself, "you really need to improve your tactics of getting me up."  
  
"I don't think so, Morgan, after all it did work successfully, I mean your up and living proof of it," Linda giggled madly, "anyway your expected at breakfast and I'm not going to let you be late, especially on your first day of being a student at Hogwarts." Morgan sighed, 'here comes the whole Hogwart's thing'.  
  
"I will be attending your breakfast this morning but I'll be gone by the end of the day, I plan to reminisce with an old friend," Linda smiled cunningly. Morgan caught on straight away.  
  
"What sort of 'old friend'?" Morgan asked slyly, Linda giggled again, "I take it dad knows nothing about this old friend then," Morgan added. Linda blushed and wondered, 'nope I've never told Mark about Severus, I don't intend to either!' "This old friend of mine is none of your business young lady!" Linda exclaimed and watched Morgan brushing her hair. Morgan turned to face her mother.  
  
"Well as long as it isn't that creepy Snape guy with those scary eyes, I think I can accept your proposition," Morgan commented but watched her mother's facial expression. "Oh no," Morgan exclaimed, "please don't tell me you and Snape..Uggh!"  
  
"Okay that's quite enough information for you!" Linda blushed a furious red, Morgan laughed hysterically and went to the bathroom to get changed. (A/N: by the way Morgan had been sleeping in Albus Dumbledore's spare chambers with her mum - separate beds, don't get ideas plz! But she will be going to Gryffindor dormitories tonight because she will then be an official student!)  
  
"********  
  
A little while later and both of them were ready to go down to the Great Hall where most of the students had already gathered for breakfast. Morgan spotted Hermione amongst the sea of Gryffindors and managed to give her a small wave without being noticed, Hermione returned the wave with a smile and a nod.  
  
"Students of Hogwarts," Dumbledore began and everybody became immediately silent after the three words from the elderly headmaster. " I am very pleased to welcome a new student to Hogwarts, her name is Morganna Manstle (frown from Morgan as she stood beside the Headmaster) and I hope that you will make her feel very welcome and help her settle in, her resident house will be Gryffindor but that is no reason to not make her feel welcome! Please Morganna join your house table and we will resume breakfast." Dumbledore sat down and Morgan left the security to find Hermione who was waving madly at her. Linda had sat beside Professor Snape and both were already in deep conversation, 'tuh, reminisce', Morgan thought and sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Hi Morgan," she said happily. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione expectantly, Morgan however immediately started helping herself to breakfast.  
  
"Oh, Morgan," Hermione began, "this is Harry Potter," Hermione introduced the boy the other side of her, he smiled at Morgan, "and this is Ron Weasley," she pointed at a freckly redhead opposite her. Both Harry and Ron smiled and watched Morgan eat her breakfast like she was some sort of unidentified creature.  
  
Then suddenly, "you look like someone I know," Harry exclaimed and Morgan looked up at him.  
  
"And who would that be, I probably don't know them but do enlighten me," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Harry stated and finally began to eat his plate of cold breakfast. Most of the Gryffindor table had heard Harry and they all seemed to agree with him. Morgan was slightly amused, 'how could I look so much like this boy?'  
  
"Okay, it would be good if I actually saw who this boy was, by any chance do you have a problem with him? I mean he can't be that bad can he, especially if he looks like me!" Morgan laughed. Everyone joined in but finally answered her question.  
  
"Morgan, he is awful!" one person commented, others began telling her about Draco and by the end of breakfast she probably knew more about the boy than anyone and she hadn't even met him yet.  
  
"*****  
  
Morgan and Hermione were just leaving the Great Hall when Morgan walked straight into somebody. She had been so infatuated in her conversation that she hadn't bothered to see where she was going and now she was on the floor, laughing.  
  
The person that had knocked her over had offered her a hand and gladly she took it and tugged on it to pull her up. When she was finally standing she looked into the face of the person who had knocked her over and she almost fainted, it was like she was looking at her reflection.  
  
"Woah!" she said and the boy grabbed her before she stumbled again.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione spat and she took her friend away from his arms, "what on earth are you doing to her!" Malfoy glared at Hermione and looked at Morgan who was coming back to reality.  
  
"Hermione!" Morgan suddenly said, "this nice young man was helping me, couldn't you see? Nothing to be stressed about, thanks by the way, your name is?" Morgan queried the platinum blonde who smirked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Malfoy said, " I don't know why your hanging around with this filth, it's a shame that you weren't put in Slytherin, you would have been a great asset, but that doesn't mean you can't be a great asset to Gryffindor."  
  
"Hey don't you go insulting Hermione, you should look at yourself you pompous git, do you want me to sort out your pretty face?" Morgan began rolling her fists as she strided up to Malfoy confidently. Malfoy stopped in his tracks to face Morgan when.POW! Morgan had just sent Malfoy straight onto the floor where he was holding his hand to his face. Hermione began to shake nervously, she had never seen anyone stand up to Malfoy before.  
  
"That took the smirk off your face, didn't it!" Morgan said triumphantly but soon that triumph was to be destroyed when Professor Snape and her own mother came walking by.  
  
"Morgan!" Linda shouted as she ran forwards to help Malfoy up. 'God she has beaten up her own brother!' "What in God's name did you do?" Morgan looked at her mother and then Malfoy.  
  
"He insulted Hermione," Morgan said truthfully and scowled at Malfoy who had no strength to return the scowl. Linda had managed to get Malfoy standing and dragged him to the hospital wing, leaving Professor Snape with Hermione and Morgan. He looked at both of them and smirked evilly.  
  
"On the morning of your first day and you've already landed yourself in trouble," Snape tutted, "you and Mr. Malfoy will be serving detention with me tomorrow, 8pm sharp and no excuses. Now go!" he hissed and the two girls moved so fast it was unbelievable.  
  
"*********  
  
"Draco Malfoy, he'll pay no doubt, I'll make sure of it!" Morgan whispered to Harry and Ron who were listening to her every word in the crowded common room. Everybody knew that Morgan had punched Draco and everyone had congratulated her except the Slytherins of course, they had just booed her continuously through the day.  
  
Her mum, Linda however was by no means happy, her daughter hadn't set a good example of herself by punching her own brother, but she didn't know that, yet, Linda thought to herself when she was getting ready to leave.  
  
"May I be of any assistance?" Snape asked politely as he entered Linda's temporary chamber. Linda looked up, surprised by Snape's entry.  
  
"I don't think I need much help, I'm just about done," Linda answered as she cleared the wardrobe of her remaining belongings. Snape moved to next to where she was standing.  
  
"Do you ever think about old times?" Snape asked her softly, trying to rid his voice of the usual sarcasm it bared. Linda looked at him.  
  
"Of course I do," she answered, "how could I forget?" He looked at her, his dark eyes softening and he took her hand. He lead her to the bed where they sat down next to each other, he still held her hand. Linda felt that she should take her hand from his, she was married after all to a man she loved with her whole heart, but something inside told her to leave it where it was, her hand fitted perfectly, just like it did all those years ago.  
  
"You know Linda," Snape began, "I've never forgotten about us, I've always blamed myself for what happened, always wishing you would come back and take me with you."  
  
"You must never blame yourself for what happened, it was such a long time ago Severus, what was done is done and we can't change any of it," Linda answered, her eyes beginning to fill up with water.  
  
Snape moved his face closer, so that he and Linda's lips were touching, their breath was mingling and he slowly kissed her, bringing her hands to his own face. Linda knew that she should have broken away but she couldn't, it just felt so right and before she knew it she was returning his kiss, not pulling away like her conscience told her to.  
  
A/N: okay bit of a cliff - hanger here! Yes their past will be revealed in time if you are wondering! You may have noticed but we haven't met the mystery 'Mark' Linda's husband, yet.thinking about including him much later, perhaps even in a sequel! I'm thinking about re -writing this chapter but let me know what you think! Also thinking about doing the first two chapters better as well and including more background info - anyway that will be later when I complete the story, hopefully I will!  
  
Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa won't be in the story until later when Draco and Morgan's relationship becomes more intimate, you get what I mean and of course we're going to have an interfering Hermione and a jealous Harry, Ron well I'll think about him! 


	7. Chapter 7

Innocent Eyes  
  
A/N: hope you liked the cliff hanger from the last chapter!  
  
Charlie aka Malfoys-Lover  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Linda's diamond blue eyes slowly opened and looked towards the window that bared the morning streaks of sunlight that lightened the dark coloured room. She knew that she wasn't alone in the bed, she could feel the presence of another human being beside her, she didn't want to turn around in case she found it wasn't Mark, she knew deep inside it couldn't be Mark.  
  
Fearing the worst she slowly turned and saw that there was the body of Severus Snape who was gently snoring, mainly covered by the duvet but showing enough flesh for her to stand. Instantly she tried to move away and get out of the bed but realized that his arm had managed to coil around her waist. 'Oh God,' she thought and tried to move it without disturbing him. He stirred a little and shifted in the bed but otherwise she had succeeded in her mission to move his offending arm. Breathing a sigh of relief Linda got out of the bed and saw that all of her clothes she had been wearing prior to her little adventure in bed were now scattered all over the floor.  
  
Guilt surged through Linda as she picked up her clothes off the floor, even her knickers had managed to come off. 'It was only a one night stand,' she kept telling herself, 'it didn't mean anything, you don't love Severus anymore, you love Mark, don't even go back to fifteen years ago'. She got dressed quickly and took one last look at Severus before shutting the door, pulling her keys out of her bag, turning up the radio and heading away from Hogwarts school leaving Severus Snape once again.  
  
"****  
  
Severus Snape rolled over, expecting to see a fallen angel by his side but all that was there was the empty space she had filled the night before. He frowned and got out of bed. 'Typical Linda always running away, should have known better'. He cursed himself and pulled the same old black billowing robes he had worn for the past fifteen years, on.  
  
"*****  
  
"Morgan," Hermione shook the blonde by her shoulders. Morgan stretched a hand and poked Hermione's face. She opened her eyes and scowled at Hermione (A/N: the oh - so famous scowl!).  
  
"What time is it? And I don't like being shaken, especially like that," Morgan commented. Hermione reddened.  
  
"It's almost 7 and you need to get dressed really quickly if we want to have any breakfast, I suggest you get your books ready too, I can help if you like. Oh poor you, your going to get your first taste of Snape today, double potions and it's usually the time we dry the Gryffindor time turner of the points we do have, if we have any that is," Hermione explained. Morgan sighed and got out of the cosy bed.  
  
"That Snape guy is horrible!" Morgan suddenly said as she groomed her hair while facing the mirror, vanity was everything to this girl. Hermione rolled her eyes as she stacked Morgan's books into neat piles.  
  
"Well you don't say," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, you know that," Morgan said and put her brush on her bedside table. She took out a pair of jeans and t-shirt to wear underneath her school robes.  
  
"I never thought anyone could wear anything like this," she looked in disgust, " I mean this has to be in the top 100 fashion disasters of all time!" Hermione laughed as Morgan stared at the robes in disgust, at least it didn't take her 20 minutes of persuasion like it did yesterday.  
  
"******  
  
"Potter," Snape snapped, Harry sighed and looked at the grouchy Professor.  
  
"Yes Professor," Harry answered politely and looked at Snape. Snape frowned at him.  
  
"I've decided to put you by yourself at the front, don't worry, our little hero won't be the only one, we're having a new seating plan and then we're doing theory," he sneered and pointed to a lonely chair right in front of Snape's desk. Malfoy smirked and looked at Snape as though he could read minds, 'anything but Pansy' he thought.  
  
"Malfoy and Manstle, take the back, Goyle and Granger go on the left, Weasley and Crabbe to the right, split the dream team up, first mission accomplished." Snape went back to reading out pairs of names and directing them to their new seats. Meanwhile Morgan was mentally throwing insults at Malfoy.  
  
"I still have the bruise," Malfoy began but Morgan cut in.  
  
"You look perfectly fine to me Malfoy now just shut it, I don't like you and you don't like me, we are the total opposite and I don't know why." she stopped realizing Snape had finished sorting the seating plan and everyone one was looking at them. She smiled and waved at the rest of the class but realized she had better stop as Snape was looking terribly pissed.  
  
"Quite finished Miss Manstle?" Snape sneered, she shook a little but managed to nod. 'Shit, he can really put the wind up people' she frowned a little.  
  
"Today we will be starting the theory of a brand new project," Snape announced, "you will partner the person sitting next to you, if you have any problems then leave the room and never come back." Morgan seriously thought about leaving but she had only just arrived at Hogwarts and leaving her potions class wouldn't be a great move.  
  
"The Instructions are on the board," he waved his wand and the board produced a list of instructions etc, "well what are you waiting for!"  
  
"Look," Malfoy started, "why fight over me calling a dirty little mudblood filth when it's the truth and you could do much better than that," he said. Morgan looked at him oddly as though he had said something in a totally different language, obviously she had thought he had.  
  
"Do I look Japanese to you?" she asked him, he looked confused, " I mean what the hell is a mudblood?" Malfoy smirked at her lack of knowledge of the wizarding world.  
"You really haven't been in the wizarding world for longer than two minutes have you? A mudblood is what a muggle born is and before I forget a muggle is a non-magic person and your not a muggle because your Linda and Mark's kid right?" Malfoy said, "even though your mum looks nothing like you, I take it you take after your dad?"  
  
"No, I think it's more of a skipped gene thing personally, I look nothing like both of them and I certainly wasn't adopted I mean, who wouldn't want me!" she joked but inside she felt worried. Morgan had never really thought about it, what if she had been adopted? 'No, don't be stupid, your parents are your parents and so what they don't look anything like you, it's never bothered you before'. She tried her best to forget about the stomach - lurching feeling that had taken over her body and did her best to get on with Malfoy, which was working considerably well.  
  
Before they left the classroom, Snape reminded them that they had a detention that evening that they were expected to attend on time. Morgan groaned but Malfoy actually liked the idea, it would mean a better chance to get to know his new potions partner, also a topic to write to home about. His dad loved getting all the gossip and his mum well she just read the letter when his dad was finished, at least it would give both of them something to do. Malfoy wondered through the corridor thinking about Morgan, 'she's quite pretty, no, what am I thinking she's the mudblood's friend, she looks like me to, maybe even as good as me, I'm glad there's a good looking girl in school, no no no, take control no more thinking of her'.  
  
"*****  
  
"How was the painful potions lesson sitting next to the almighty pain in the backside?" Harry asked Morgan through dinner.  
  
"Actually it was okay," Morgan answered truthfully, it was true he hadn't been so annoying and that was what she could handle.  
  
"Your kidding, Malfoy and okay don't even go together! Perhaps you should answer the question again," Ron smiled and tucked into his chicken leg.  
  
"No really Ron, it was fine, he's okay but I still plan revenge, don't worry a thing about that Hermione, we'll pay him back!" Morgan assured the girl beside her, Hermione gave a nervous smile. Harry looked at Morgan again, 'okay she's a female Malfoy look a like but she's different and I like it'. Harry then faced his dinner plate and began thinking of ways to impress Morgan, 'aha! Quidditch Match this Saturday, the perfect chance to show off how great I am on the pitch'. (A/N: Given Harry a bit of an ego boast there, he needed it after all)  
  
They finished dinner and the four of them made their way to the Gryffindor common room to do a spot of homework.  
  
"*******  
  
Morgan was spread out on the couch, her books laying on top of her as she relaxed and watched Hermione rapidly speed through her homework. 'How does the girl do it?' she thought and turned to see Harry and Ron half way through a game of Wizard's chess.  
  
"Morgan," Hermione suddenly looked up, "shouldn't you be at a detention?" Morgan froze, 'Crap!' she thought and unfroze herself, knocking her books on the floor. Harry watched her, her perfect hair, swishing about as she ran to the portrait whole and left the common room.  
  
"*******  
  
Snape was in a deadly mood, he hadn't got over Linda and what they had shared last night. 'Rekindling an old flame' he chuckled as he brought the glass of rose wine up to his lips, he downed it in one and threw the glass to the other side of the room. It shattered into tiny pieces that scattered along the stone floor.  
  
There was a knock at the door, 'Malfoy and Manstle', he thought and shouted 'enter'. They both came in, brother and sister - both scared of the man and what he might do to them.  
  
Morgan had immediately spotted the shards of glass that they had stepped over when they entered the classroom. An empty wine bottle stood on the desk but as soon as Morgan had set eyes on it Snape had quickly put it away.  
  
"I have a staff meeting to attend to," Snape lied, "I'll lock you both in here, you have a couple of hours to scrub the cauldrons and clear that up," he pointed to the shards of glass, "Neville Longbottom should never have been allowed into a potions lab." He walked towards the door, he had to get away, get a bit of fresh air in the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"What got up his backside?" Morgan asked sarcastically and pulled out a dirty cauldron from the cupboard. There were at least fifty cauldrons and Morgan groaned at the sight.  
  
"If you know Snape as well as my father does he would say it was woman trouble," Malfoy commented as he took a cauldron and waved his wand so that it was instantly clean in a second.  
  
"How did you do that?" Morgan asked, "I haven't had a wand for long and I don't know any spells really, apart from the charms one I learnt but that's about it." Malfoy showed her how to do the cleaning spell and then helped her perfect it. In no time they had instantly cleaned the cauldrons and cleared away the shards of glass.  
  
"Didn't he say 'scrub the cauldrons' though?" Morgan asked suddenly. Malfoy did his trademark smirk, Morgan had found herself doing the same thing at times.  
  
"Like he'll even care or look, he has too much on his mind," Malfoy answered and stacked all the cauldrons away. He then stood up and looked at Morgan who was watching the clock.  
  
"We still have over an hour," she said, "it's not fair, once a job is done, it's done and we should be allowed to go." She folded her arms and slumped against the wall.  
  
"Well we're locked in here so it looks as though we'll have to make our own entertainment," Malfoy said. Morgan thought rapidly when suddenly an idea came to mind, 'I know what he's after so lets give this famous pain in the arse a bit of his own medicine!'  
  
Slowly Morgan stepped in closer to Malfoy and brought her finger up to his lips, slowly she stroked them and brought her mouth up to his ear. "You want to play Draco?" she asked him in a seductive voice, she knew boys to well! He nodded, giving in that was his first mistake, and she brought her lips up to his lips so that they were touching, she was holding his hands up to her face allowing him to stroke her cheeks softly and she kissed him, he wasn't holding back and he returned the pleasurable feeling. Morgan was horrified, she had only meant to tease him but she was enjoying this as much as he was. She didn't stop and she let the kiss go on for ages, enjoying every little moment.  
  
Finally they came up for air and just stared at each other for a moment, Morgan was still in shock and Malfoy had convinced himself that she wanted him. The door opened and Snape strolled in.  
  
"You may go," he said ignoring them and sitting himself back at his desk. Morgan ran, she wanted to get away from Malfoy, if she could have she would have run out of her own body and got away from herself but that just wasn't going to happen. Slowing down near the corridor that lead to the Gryffindor common room, she heard footsteps coming. 'Not Malfoy, please don't be..'  
  
"Hey Morgan, how was your detention?" Harry asked her, she looked at him and a second later fell into his arms. He held her as she clung on to his robes.  
  
"Oh it was awful Harry," she exclaimed to the boy who was her only support, "I just don't know what I was playing at, I mean I kissed Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Harry looked at her half shocked and half angry, he sort of wanted to drop her but decided against it, instead he just held her closer into a hug. 'This is war', he thought frowning at a painting which was gawping at the two of them, 'I refuse to let Malfoy have Morgan'.  
  
A/N: The next chapter will most likely be longer! Okay decided to create a bit of tension in this chapter, bit more of Snape, I thought it would be good to see a bit of him. Harry is going to be determined to win Morgan but you know what will probably happen, but if you want to find out why you'll have to be a patient reader! 


	8. Chapter 8

Innocent Eyes  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A/N: I have come down with the worst type of cold ever, don't know what I'll write for this chapter, I don't have any sort of clue where this story is heading but oh well! If it needs re-doing I will do that sooner or later!  
  
Bibi all  
  
Charlie  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Saturday morning, Harry had gotten up early in preparation for his quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. He knew Malfoy would be playing and he had the urge to knock him off his broomstick during the match. Morgan was desperate to find out what quidditch was, Ron explained the game whereas Hermione gave her a lecture about the history of quidditch.  
  
"And so that's how the game first originated, " Hermione finished proudly and opened the book in front of her, "now where was I?" Morgan rolled her eyes and Ron snickered, Hermione shot them a glare each and went back to her book before they went down and got ready to watch the match.  
  
"********  
  
It was really windy as the three of them headed off for the stands around the Quidditch pitch. The sky was a little grey but there was no real threat of a shower of rain.  
  
" So what teams are playing today?" Morgan asked as she sat in between Ron and Hermione. Both were eager to answer her question.  
  
"Gryffindor and Slytherin," they said in time, Morgan nodded and looked towards the pitch. Out came the teams, shooting off on their broomsticks to their various positions. She caught a glimpse of Harry stealing for the right corner and to her surprise she saw Malfoy who headed for the left side.  
"I didn't know Malfoy played for the Slytherin team," Morgan commented.  
  
"Yeah, his father bribed the team with money, he bought them all top- knotch broomsticks so that his son would be placed on the team. You see he's really jealous of Harry, Harry made it onto the team in his first year here and you can imagine how Malfoy felt at that," Hermione frowned a little as she spotted Malfoy, Morgan was shocked at the pure venom in Hermione's voice when she spoke about Malfoy. 'He isn't that bad, after all his kiss was very..Morgan stop it, control yourself woman!' She still felt guilty, she had let Malfoy have his way, she was meant to tease not lead him on and let him kiss her like that. Morgan shook her head and tried to focus on the quidditch match which had just started.  
  
"*****  
  
Harry had flown over to Malfoy's area on the pitch. Malfoy didn't like it and flew right up to Harry to tell him to go away.  
  
"Potter!" he yelled, "what are you doing? This is my area, go find your own. I know your quite blind but that's what the glasses are for now move out of the way."  
  
"No Malfoy," Harry stated firmly and stayed where he was. Malfoy scowled and went to hit him but missed. Harry had just managed to miss the hand that almost collided with his face. Malfoy steadied himself on his broomstick and scowled again.  
  
"Potter, I told you to move, now do it before I hex you!" Malfoy threatened and pulled his wand out of his sleeve. Harry just looked at him and laughed.  
  
"Your not the only one with a wand Malfoy," Harry smiled pulling out his own wand, "what the hell are you playing at? Kissing Morgan, I thought maybe you would be better than that but then I forget, it is Draco Malfoy I'm talking about." Malfoy scowled again and directed his broom straight towards Harry.  
  
"Jealous Potter?" Malfoy smirked as he moved closer to Harry, "that she kissed me and not hero of the wizarding world, the famous Potter."  
  
Harry thought, he was jealous of Malfoy, Morgan had never said why she kissed Malfoy, that night she sort of suddenly let go of Harry and ran to the girls dormitories. He was confused by it all, she hadn't even been at Hogwarts a week and already him and Malfoy were competing for her. Then he snapped out of it and realized he was meant to be impressing her during the Quidditch match. He zoomed off leaving a grinning Malfoy and went to the central part of the field. He had spotted Morgan in between Hermione and Ron, they all seemed to be looking at him, 'perfect' he thought. He started to do loops and twirls on his broomstick, they watched and pointed as he entertained them with his fancy tricks. Malfoy was still scanning the pitch for a glint of gold. Harry decided to do another couple of loops before heading off and finding the snitch. He was looking at Morgan, smiling, when Hermione and Ron suddenly took his attention. They looked as though they were waving madly, shouting something at him, 'they like it probably' he thought happily. He was about to do another loop when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"HARRY! What are you doing, Malfoy's onto the snitch, get going after it!" Fred shouted. Harry panicked, Malfoy was the other side of the pitch pratically flying next to the snitch but struggling to reach for it. Harry raced as fast as he could, gaining on Malfoy. 'If only I had kept my concentration', he thought and he gritted his teeth as he was just behind Malfoy when Malfoy suddenly halted.  
  
"YES! YES, I'VE CAUGHT IT, I'VE CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" he shouted happily as his team mates swarmed around him, patting him on the back and shouting insults at the Gryffindors. Harry gulped, he had never let his team down so badly before, 'they'll hate me, how could Malfoy catch the snitch? He's nowhere as good as me and he's gone and caught the snitch before I have'. He looked towards the stands to see the three people watching him. Ron looked like he had eaten ten of Hagrid's rock cakes, Hermione was staring at him and Morgan wasn't looking at him, she was looking at Malfoy.  
  
"Thanks Potter," Malfoy smirked as he whizzed past Harry on his broomstick and headed towards the ground to land.  
  
"POTTER!" Angelina shouted at him, followed by the rest of the Gryffindor team who all had glum looks on their faces. "Care to explain what the hell you were doing in that match!" She looked at him sternly, her face reddening with anger as she waited for his answer.  
  
"Well, I was looking for the snitch.." Harry started.  
  
"It didn't look like that to me, more like a one man circus from where I was flying. Now don't tell me you were looking for the snitch when you clearly weren't. I can't believe this, that spoilt brat caught the snitch, he can't even play bloody quidditch! This is all your fault," she pointed at Harry and headed off in a mood.  
  
'She's right, it's your fault', Harry thought dully, he landed on the ground and walked slowly to the changing rooms. He didn't want to hang around there, that was for sure, they would all be mad with him and he didn't want reminding that Malfoy had caught the snitch. It was hard to get away from the fact though, Malfoy had caught the snitch and Harry hadn't, he was too busy trying to impress Morgan. She looked more impressed with Malfoy as he had been the one to catch the snitch, yes she had liked Harry's tricks but now Morgan probably thought the better quidditch player was Malfoy which wasn't true. Harry felt even sadder by the thought.  
  
"Harry," Ron's voice sounded, 'oh great, he's probably come to have a go', Harry thought and kept on walking not waiting for Ron. Ron ran up from behind him and walked beside Harry.  
  
"It's okay Harry," Ron began, "I never knew you could do all those things on a broomstick though! You've never done that stuff in a match before, why the sudden change?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know, I felt like a change I suppose," Harry answered his friend. He quickly collected his belongings from the changing room and walked back to the castle with Ron.  
  
"******  
  
All the Slytherins were congratulating Harry for basically letting Malfoy catch the snitch. Malfoy had made it is his daily greeting for Harry, he didn't want Harry to forget how he had helped Slytherin on their way to win the Quidditch Cup.  
  
Malfoy had finally compiled and written his letter to send home to his father, it wasn't particularly long and it only mentioned a few things, the only things he could think to write of. Malfoy knew if he wrote the letter and sent it to his father, his father would be pleased and probably send him a bigger bag of sweets. He read it through once more before taking a trip up to the owlery.  
  
Dear Father and Mother  
  
I am writing to you to inform you of how things are going on here and what has been happening up at school lately.  
  
Hogwarts has received a new student, she came last Monday - her name is Morgan Manstle, she was put in Gryffindor even though I thought she should have been in Slytherin. Oh and yes she's in my year. She's quite pretty, I don't know why I am telling you this but I will anyway. She has long blonde hair, grey - blue eyes and a pale complexion, almost like I'm describing myself isn't it!  
  
Anyway enough of her, I have some rather pleasing news, in our quidditch match we just played, I caught the snitch for Slytherin, against Gryffindor and their star player Potter! Yes he was rather shocked and horrified, but as I said father, with a little practice I could be just as good or even better than Potter.  
  
Oh McGonagall is collecting the list for students who are staying for during the Christmas period. Let me know if I should stay or come home.  
  
Your son  
  
Draco.  
  
Yes, it would do, nothing great but it would be good enough for his father and mother. He sealed the letter and went to the Owlery, hoping to get a reply the next day.  
  
"*****  
  
The brown tawny owl fluttered through the window and landed neatly in front of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius looked at the owl and finally untied the letter that it had carried, the owl soon after flew off through the mansion which was laden with expensive things. He read the letter, scanning for any significance that might have been in the letter but there was nothing really about Harry Potter. Until he read his son's letter properly only then did he realize that quite a lot had been going on at Hogwarts, a new student, that would have to be complicated.  
  
'Draco finds her pretty', he thought with amusement and folded the letter, 'perhaps we should invite her over one time and get more acquainted, Mark Manstle's daughter, that's interesting, at least she's pureblood I suppose'.  
  
The next morning at breakfast the post came as usual, via owls and a beautiful brown tawny owl dropped a letter and parcel into Malfoy's lap. He looked at it, the handwriting belonged to his father's and then he quickly opened it. The parcel being a large box of sweets and he read the letter quickly.  
  
Dear Son,  
  
We received your letter, we would like to congratulate you on your win against Gryffindor, very pleasing indeed.  
  
The new student Morgan Manstle, we know of the Manstle's and perhaps we will get in contact with them, the last time we did was many many years ago. Maybe we should invite her over some time, you obviously like the girl.  
  
Come home for Christmas if you wish, Narcissa would like for you to bring a friend as I won't be there for Christmas. If you brought Potter you could have some fun, but never mind about that.  
  
Don't get into trouble, don't attract attention and don't ask questions about the dark side, so glad that you remembered when writing your last letter, it pleases us that you are learning well.  
  
Continue your good work and write back soon.  
  
Father and Mother  
  
Malfoy frowned at the letter and screwed it up into his pocket, he looked at the time and then finished his breakfast.  
  
"*****  
  
Harry didn't want to eat, he felt he didn't deserve it for being so stupid during the Quidditch match. Hermione watched him with a look of worry on her face, Morgan was pissed off with him, she thought he was being downright stupid by starving himself.  
  
"Harry, eat something," Hermione cried, "you are already deadly thin, if you don't eat then you will feel much more worse than you already are." Harry frowned at her.  
  
"Don't be stupid Harry," Morgan added, he frowned at her, she was the reason he had been acting stupidly on the quidditch pitch, she was the reason he couldn't concentrate. Morgan watched him, she was glaring now, "I've had enough of this," she pushed her seat back and stalked off leaving the table.  
  
"*****  
  
"Hello Morgan," Malfoy whispered from behind her, she turned and frowned at him. He had followed her from the Great Hall.  
  
"Stalking me Malfoy?" she said sarcastically, " obviously you can't keep away from me." She curled her lip and turned away again.  
  
"I was wondering, what are you doing this Christmas?" he asked her. She looked at him oddly. He tried to re-phrase the sentence, "Are you staying here or going home for Christmas?"  
  
"I don't have a clue, I would probably rather stay here, mum always manages to burn the dinner and dad well he's just boring. Besides my friends are here and they are staying I think anyway, well Harry's told me about his fabulous aunt and uncle and it doesn't sound like he'll be going home. Ron usually does whatever Harry does and Hermione says that her parents have booked a romantic holiday for just the two of them so I'm sure she's staying, and you.Draco?" she asked. She had called him by his first name and she actually liked it, it rolled off her tongue nicely, it wasn't foreign to her, it was like she had always called him by his first name. Draco smiled in acknowledgement of her words. 'His smile is really nice, I wish he'd do it more often than that awful smirk', she thought.  
  
"I'll probably be staying here, if I go home it will just bring back, bring back.." Draco had lost his words, he looked at the floor and Morgan came up closer to him.  
  
"You can tell me Draco, I'm your friend," she said in a comforting fashion.  
  
"It will just bring back the bad memories," he said rapidly and looked at Morgan, he tried to smile a little. Morgan knew what sort of bad memories could be lurking at Draco's home and knew that he would rather not talk about it. Instead she smiled at him warmly, making him feel a little more comfortable.  
  
"Morgan," a voice said, it was Dumbledore," I have received wonderful news, your mother and father will be coming here for Christmas!" Morgan grinned. Dumbledore headed off again back to his office as usual.  
  
"You okay, Malfoy, I mean Draco?" she asked him. Morgan felt better that her parents were going to visit, 'hopefully mum doesn't offer to cook the dinner!'  
  
"Yeah, I've got to go now and do some things, see you later Morgan," he said and went off towards the Slytherin section of the castle. Morgan went off in the other direction, thinking about her parents. Then she remembered, 'Oh my God! My mum and Snape were an item and dad is going to meet Snape!' She grinned evilly thinking about the two men shaking hands and looking at each other with glaring faces, then thought about her mother trying to break them up in the middle of a fight.  
  
"This could be interesting!" Morgan muttered to herself, mentally laughing as she strolled towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
A/N: Okay Morgan has a soft side, I don't know whether it should stay or if I should make it into a sort of seduction plan! Okay maybe not! Thanks for reviews I will name you all, the people I have recently got reviews from in the next chapter I suppose. Don't worry, Draco and Morgan will find out the truth but I'm thinking of playing it along for a while, I need them to get much closer you see! Well must go now, bi! 


	9. Chapter 9

Innocent Eyes  
  
Chapter 9  
  
A/N: Chapter 9, yippee! Okay I need REVIEWS plz! Oh I'll just write this story anyway, at least I'll have one completed story I suppose, this one is going to have a lot of chapters, I can tell. I'm definitely going to start another fic today so this one probably won't be updated as quick unless I have a lot of time.  
  
And remember.....REVIEW!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A couple of days before the Christmas holidays Linda and Mark Manstle arrived at Hogwarts. They were greeted by Dumbledore and shown to their private rooms. Linda had felt a little nervous at Mark insisting they go and visit to see how Morgan was coping and spend Christmas with her. She had tried to put him off by saying they could invite Morgan home for Christmas but Mark only grew suspicious and so Linda agreed to go to Hogwarts with him.  
  
"Mum, dad!" Morgan yelled as she spotted the couple at the Great Entrance on her way to the Great Hall. They smiled and hugged her, greeting her warmly.  
  
"Did you bring me any presents?" Morgan asked as she was freed from her bear hug from Mark.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry honey we didn't," Linda said sadly, lowering her eyes, Mark was going along with it. Morgan looked at both of them with anger.  
  
"Your lying," she suddenly said as both of them burst out laughing.  
  
"How could you think we could forget such a badly behaved daughter like you!" Mark grinned and messed up Morgan's hair. Morgan nudged him sharply in the stomach. Morgan's attention turned when she saw her mother looking frantically around the room.  
  
"Looking for Snape mum?" Morgan asked coolly, Linda frowned at her.  
  
"Don't be stupid Morgan, of course I'm not looking for him, now shut up and go to breakfast," she said sternly, but it was true she was looking for, Severus.  
  
"Who is Snape?" asked Mark, looking a bit confused as he rubbed his stomach gently. Morgan laughed as Linda squirmed.  
  
"He's..he's mum's old boyfriend!" Morgan said loudly, laughing, "let's just say they did some things back in their day!" Morgan was on the floor clutching her stomach and in a fit of laughter, Linda was frowning at her daughter, then she looked at Mark and smiled innocently.  
  
"Snape, if he thinks he has a chance of winning you back and rekindling that old love he had with you then he has another thing coming!" Mark said, rolling his sleeves up and looking ready to fight. Morgan laughed again, Linda pulled her off the floor and shooed her off into the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh Mark, there is no chance of me going back to him for whatever we did have and you shouldn't take half of what Morgan says seriously, you know that, she's our daughter after all," Linda pleaded and gave her husband a passionate kiss. Mark returned the kiss and looked at Linda.  
  
"Well I just want to make sure that.." he began but was cut off from a very annoyed Linda.  
  
"Oh shut-up Mark and just kiss me for Christ sake!" with that they shared a romantic kiss, unaware that a couple of first years were watching in amazement.  
  
"*********  
  
Snape watched Linda closely at the breakfast table, she was sitting next to Mark, the infuriating husband - Snape thought, she seemed to be happy, chatting away with him about Morgan probably. He looked at the meal in front of him and started to devour it quickly so that he could leave, he couldn't stand to watch her with him, it wasn't right if anyone it should have been himself next to her, not Mark Manstle.  
  
"**********  
  
"Severus," a soft voice said as the door of his classroom creaked open. Severus Snape tried to ignore it and get on with marking the papers in front of himself. 'Don't give in to her, she'll just leave you as soon as you show any sign of weakness.'  
  
He looked up to see Linda standing in front of him, looking at him with her innocent blue eyes, it was hard to resist such a woman. He gulped but decided to stare at her with his merciless black eyes, no weakness then no hurting was the game for Snape.  
  
"Severus, I think it's time we took a long and serious talk, Mark's with Albus and they won't be done until a couple of hours. We need to talk about everything, it's been so long now and I'm sure you want to talk as much as I do."  
  
"What is there to talk about, Linda?" Severus asked coldly. Linda looked at him angrily.  
  
"Oh don't give me that," she shouted at him, "you know very well what I'm talking about, you remember when we were together, don't tell me you've forgotten so soon, Severus!"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, we were a couple but that was years ago, when we were students here. I don't know why your bringing it up now, it's the past, history, whatever you want to call it," he said.  
  
"Because Severus it is not the past, it is very much the present and the future," she said furiously, her hands on her hips, looking at him with angry eyes. He looked at her, confused by her words, was she talking about a possible reconciliation between them? Surely not, but then why did she say that, he had to know.  
  
"What do you mean about the present and the future?" he asked her and she slumped down into the chair, her eyes full of tears. She brought a hand up to her face and then ran it through her hair, then she looked at him, no longer with anger but worry.  
  
"You remember just before graduation and just before our split," she began, he nodded, "well we had sex, then about a week later we had that massive argument about my good friend, now husband Mark. You thought that I was a bit more friendly with him and so you accused me of cheating and I got angry because you wouldn't believe me over some stupid rumor. Then I really and truly did fall for Mark, probably because I wanted someone, after all I didn't have you anymore. I left Hogwarts unhappily to rejoin my family for the summer before going out and getting a job in the autumn time. It was during the summer I got some sort of sickness, I was throwing up every morning and I got really bad stomach cramps. My parents didn't have a clue what was wrong with me and arranged an appointment with the local medi-witch. When she told my dad what was wrong with me, he had a fit, she said I was pregnant and I almost fainted with shock, I never thought I could have been so stupid. So I decided I would have the baby and then afterwards, who knows? Anyway, I met Mark in London on the day I was doing a job interview and he suggested afterwards that we go for some lunch. We had a great time and I told him about my situation and it took him some time to understand what I was going through. All the way through my pregnancy our relationship got closer and then finally he asked me to marry him and I accepted. I had the baby, a boy and we both decided it would be best for the child to go up for adoption. That was the last time I saw him, Severus you have a son, that is your present and future, I never got to tell you because I never knew how you would react, there never seemed to be a right time either," Linda said.  
  
Severus Snape sat there looking at Linda, he had by now dropped his quill and was more than shocked at the news she had just told him. He had a son, he was overwhelmed but angry with Linda as she hadn't bothered to tell him up until now and now he had missed out on fifteen years of his son's life and even worse she had given him up for adoption.  
  
"You stupid woman," he snarled at her, she jumped at his sudden verbal attack.  
  
"No Severus, I'm not stupid, you are the stupid one, you believed the childish rumors, your in the wrong, not me so don't you ever try to blame this on me," she defended herself standing up. "The other time as well, that was a mistake, so don't go worrying yourself over one night, it's about time we got things sorted out." Linda was kind of relieved that she had told him now, but she was still angry at him for making such a snide comment.  
  
"What is the boy's name?" he asked Linda.  
  
" His name at birth was Silver, but I doubt he'll be registered under that name, his adoptive parents are allowed to change the name you know," Linda said, softening her tone. Severus looked at her in despair, he was hurt inside, he never thought he could hurt like that, emotional pain, but right now it was happening to him and he wasn't sure there was an antidote for this type of pain.  
  
"I have to go now Severus, Mark will be finished with Albus, I'll see you around, okay?" Linda said reaching out for the door, all Snape could do was nod a little, when the door shut he seemed to let his mind wonder as he thought about the son he had, out there somewhere in the world, wondering what he was doing and what he happened to look like.  
  
"*****  
  
"Albus," Snape demanded as he came up through the stairs. Albus Dumbledore was sitting contently sucking a lemon drop when he heard Snape call.  
  
"Right up here Severus," Dumbledore called cheerfully and saw Severus Snape appear in the doorway.  
  
"Albus, I have made a startling discovery," Snape said, Dumbledore looked at him.  
  
"Well do tell me about it then dear boy," Dumbledore said happily, sucking away.  
  
"I have a son, I need your help though, he was adopted and I don't know what to do to find him," Snape said quickly, looking at the old man expectantly.  
  
"She told you then, good girl Linda, I knew it was the right thing to do, she just needed convincing and yes I do have the name of the family that adopted your son fifteen years ago, but you see there was a tragic accident in which the boy had to be moved to relatives and obtain a muggle upbringing, you'll be pleased to know he does in fact go to this school."  
  
Another shock for Snape, he had been so close to his son all this time, teaching him as well, teaching him for the last four years and never once knowing that the boy was his son. He was mad again at Linda though for telling Albus Dumbledore all the details.  
  
"Albus, who is the boy?" Snape suddenly asked.  
  
"Well you may not like this and neither may he, but nevertheless you have a right to know, Harry Potter is your son, or should I say Silver Snape?" the headmaster said, Snape was even more shocked than before.  
  
"This is some sort of joke, isn't it?" Snape shouted. Harry Potter was his son, surely that wasn't right, was it? He was Lily and James' son, he looked like the spitting image of James, not Severus Snape - ugly bastard and greasy git of Hogwarts School.  
  
"Actually no Severus," Albus Dumbledore stated, "you see at the adoption agencies they modify the looks of the child so they look more like their adoptive parents, with Harry that has been done, that's why he looks nothing like you, the modification spell is one that is from the old language and can only be translated properly through only the best translators, just so happens the translators are employed by the agency and are under oath, legally so that no one else can know the spell."  
  
"What about Morganna Malfoy?" Severus asked.  
  
"That is a different matter entirely, Lucius Malfoy's form was rejected and so Morganna was not adopted and therefore she still looks like her original self," Albus explained. By now Severus realised that the boy he had always detested could really be his son, was there any chance of getting to know him better though?  
  
Severus Snape excused himself and went back to his office, did Linda know who her son was and that he was staying in the same building as her, did she even want to know? Snape was angry with himself, he had made Harry Potter's life a misery in Potions lessons and all he really wanted to do was apologise. 'No what are you thinking,' he thought suddenly, 'apologising wouldn't be good enough, all you can do now is get to know him better and make the effort now.'  
  
And so he sat there, again in a daze, thinking about Harry Potter, his son and how he had made his life hell.  
  
A/N: Yes I've decided to take a sudden turn, I have a couple of main storylines now! SO Harry Potter IS Snape's son. Next Chapter , we're going to see Harry's reaction, more of Snape and definitely more of Morgan. Well I hope it works out like that, anyway - laterz! 


End file.
